


Men At Work

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Sheep Bros Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Gold and Charming chat about the other men who love their wives.





	

David joined Gold at the counter in the diner.

“No Belle today?”

“She’s busy overseeing the renovation work at the library.”

Gold waited while David took a slow sip of his coffee. The shepherd prince might think he was being subtle, but Gold could feel the need to ask a question radiating from him.

“Belle gets on well with the dwarves doesn’t she? They like her, don’t they?”

Gold shrugged, “Belle gets on well with everyone, and she and Grumpy have a friendship for the old world.”

David sighed; “Do they all act like her big brothers and give you a hard time too?”

Gold gave a sigh; “They didn’t used to, wouldn’t have dared, but now with the baby on the way,” He leaned toward David and tapped the counter top with one long finger, 

“Do you know Sneezy actually had the nerve to tell me off in the pharmacy the other day, all because I’d picked up the wrong bubble bath for Belle. I thought Moe was difficult to deal with, but those seven...”

Gold trailed off into silence. He didn’t need to explain the difficulties of the dwarves loving his wife like a sister; Charming had lived with the same reality for a lot longer than him, and very likely got a lot more grief from the seven brothers than he did. The two men shared a look of understanding and carried on drinking their coffee in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Silly little piece that occurred to me when I was listening to Down Under by Men at Work


End file.
